Dark Past Rising
by EtherDoc
Summary: It wasn't that her past wasn't darker than anyone else's - it's that she took that darkness into herself and held it to her heart instead of letting it go. She let bitterness and resentment control her actions. This is the story of a young woman before she found redemption. Last chapter uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Amphipolis was a small village in Thrace nestled in a valley and surrounded by the rolling green hills of northeast Greece. The homes were modest with thatched roofs and small cozy rooms. In the winter every hearth would hold a fire to guard against the chill. Now it was summer and shutters and doors were thrown open to let in the cool breezes that occasionally blew in. Everything was green and fresh from a recent rain and colorful flowers filled boxes beneath many of the windows.

This was the village where Xena was born and where she grew up. She spent her days watching the sheep at pasture and playing in the woods nearby. As she grew older she joined her brother Toris while he fished and soon she was teaching their youngest brother Lyceus which reeds worked best for poles and how to sit still by the water waiting for the fish to bite. Then mother would cook what they caught and they would argue over dinner about who had hooked the biggest one. Those early years were ordinary and also magical, as only childhood can be.

Most young women in Amphipolis were destined to become farmer's wives, and their children would grow up roaming the hills and exploring the woods. But marriage and children were two things Xena tried not to think about. She thought she was different than the other girls in Amphipolis and didn't want any part of that life. She knew she was destined for something different and it became like an itch she couldn't scratch. It filled her with restlessness and the separation she felt between herself and the villagers increased each day.

Xena tried to work out the reasons why she felt so strongly out of place. First, she was tall, so she had always run faster than many of the boys. The girls used to race her too, before they found other things to do like gossiping and pleating horse hair. Second, she liked fighting. She didn't care if she ended up bruised, cut, or bleeding as long as she won. She was young but she was good with a sword. There was a natural talent there and she knew it. Her father, Atrius, had been a soldier, so she supposed it was in her blood.

Maybe she would have been more interested in keeping her hair clean and full of sweet smelling jasmine if her father hadn't left so suddenly. She was used to months and sometimes a year away during a war. That wasn't the same as him leaving and never coming back. Xena didn't want to talk about the anger she felt, sitting there like a rock in her stomach since that day. She kept that rage to herself and it burned low and deep.

For weeks after Atrius left she'd had nightmares. In one dream her father had stabbed her repeatedly in the chest while a dark shrouded figure watched from a shadowy corner and laughed softly. It still shook her up if she thought about it. Her little brother had been very small then. She had adored his angelic face and gentleness. She still did. During the day she had tried not to cry and kept a stupid smile plastered to her face so he wouldn't get upset. At night she'd let the flood of emotions finally come pouring out. She would sit up staring at the wall, her body shaking, until her candle burned out.

Maybe mother couldn't sleep either those first few weeks after father left. She'd come into Xena's room to stroke her forehead and whisper reassurances. She was a good girl, such a good girl. And as her mother spoke softly in her ear Xena would picture her father, sweat stinking of mead like he always did, yelling at her mother and waving around an evil-looking blade. If Xena closed her eyes and thought hard she could almost remember what Atrius had been screaming. Something about a sacrifice for Ares.

On her 12th birthday Xena snuck away from home and traveled by herself to the Temple of Ares. She threw herself before the statue that loomed above the offerings and demanded he show himself. Apparently he wasn't interested in children, even children crying and begging from the depths of their hearts.

"I swear to the gods I will burn this temple down!" she had threatened.

"Out! Get out! Your blasphemy is not welcome here," the priest had said, pointing to the door with one shaking finger.

She traveled home defeated and bitter. Xena was too old for her mother to spank for leaving without telling anyone. Instead she was sent to her room without dinner. Cyrene had known where Xena had been and why. Xena inherited her sharp wit from her mother after all.

Another five years passed. And today she was 17. This time she wasn't a child and could handle herself. This time she had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm summer evening was the perfect time for a wedding and the season was full of marriage vows and bouquets of bright flowers. Xena's childhood friend announced she was getting married on the summer solstice. This wasn't a surprise since Xena suspected she was pregnant. The wedding came and went, and Xena watched Janis forge a new life for herself with a good man. Life was moving on and forward without her. Every year was harder than the last, but Xena continued to bury it all in the daily routine she'd made for herself.

She was up by dawn to feed and water the horses and clean the stables, and then gone from the village before her mother opened the tavern. Then she practiced with her sword until her arms could barely move anymore and she was trembling with exhaustion. Her younger brother, Lyceus, would sometimes bring her a meal in a basket. They would eat together by the creek in the woods and for a little while Xena would forget all the negativity inside her. For a brief moment she would feel peace and a part of her would urge Xena to let go of the past and embrace her future.

Today Xena squelched down those thoughts. She had somewhere to be and she needed the right mindset to go there. She grabbed an apple from the basket on the table and took a bite as she headed towards the door. It was satisfyingly crunchy and probably all her stomach could handle right now. She was stopped by her mother, who was physically blocking the way by holding onto each side of the doorframe with her hands. She was smaller than her daughter but her bright eyes were equally determined.

"I forbid this, Xena," Cyrene said without raising her voice. It made the words no less solemn that they were soft.

"It's my right, mother," Xena replied, equally quiet.

"You have a duty to yourself and Amphipolis. You know the tradition," Cyrene said firmly. One hand rested lightly on Xena's cheek, and Xena's blue eyes dropped to the ground.

"Mom, I can't," she said. The apple in her hand was already starting to brown where she'd taken a bite. How quickly good things turned to rot.

"I thought I taught you better than this, Xena. You've reached the age of adulthood. Come with me. We'll visit Athena's temple and give her an offering together. Please?" Cyrene crossed her arms when Xena didn't answer. She looked at the set of Xena's jawline, her teeth clenched together, and knew there wasn't anything she could say that would make Xena change her mind.

Xena bent forward and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly. Cyrene sighed and stepped aside.

Xena double checked that the jewel encrusted dagger still lay safely tucked away in her traveling clothes. Her horse was packed with provisions for the journey and she led him away from the stables by his bridle, feeding him her remaining apple. Her mother watched sadly from the window of the kitchen as she passed. Cyrene never raised her hand to wave and her mouth was set in a thin line of disapproval.

Xena mounted the horse and set off in a slow trot.

"Wait, Xena!" a voice called. She turned on her horse. It was the voice of the one person she could never resist. She always stopped at the sound of her youngest brothers' voice. He was standing with a small wooden practice sword and his rucksack over one shoulder, looking hopeful.

"Lyceus, go home," Xena said firmly and kindly. "This is something I have to do alone."

"Where are you going? Can I come with you?" Lyceus asked. "You need someone to protect you."

He had grown so much in the past year. It hurt her heart and made her proud to see that little boy she loved becoming a man. He would catch up to her in height soon and he weighed at least as much as she did now. Lyceus had a talent for crafting. It was Lyceus who made wooden hooks for mother's flower boxes so they would be easier to move. And he always found the best young branches for making fishing poles. Xena loved how he grew move clever the older he got.

Xena dismounted and walked over to give him a quick hug. There was something pure about his sweetness and good nature.

"This isn't a fishing trip. Go find Toris," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Can I at least ride with you to the creek?" he begged.

"Just to the creek," she agreed. She mounted and then pulled him up with one arm to sit in front of her on the horse. He turned to smile up at her and Xena was overwhelmed by the brightness and love she saw in his eyes. She kissed the back of his head and then kicked at the horse.

They left the town and entered into the woods. There was a dirt road that led to Greece, but Xena preferred the less travelled path. She held Lyceus protectively with one arm as they jumped over a fallen log. He whooped as the horse picked up speed, traveling through grass that was high and golden from the summer heat.

"Okay, Lyceus. You promised," Xena said and he reluctantly slid of the horse to the ground.

"What if I catch Solaris while you're gone?" Lyceus asked.

"Then we can eat him when I get back," Xena laughed.

"I wouldn't eat him. I'd throw him back. A fish like that deserves to live forever. Don't you think so, Xena?"

"I think you're right."

Xena leaned over to ruffle his hair again, still laughing.

She left Lyceus at the edge of the woods and rode off in the other direction. She turned to wave at his waiting figure one last time, and then they each disappeared from one another's sight as she went around a bend.

Xena found her body relaxing under the rhythmic movement of her horse. Soon she was one with the animal and they were running together through the last of the trees that made up the woods. She found a trail at the west end of the village and they kicked up a storm of dust as she pushed the horse hard down that path.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours she stopped to rest by a small lake. She splashed the water on her face and arms. The cool water was refreshing against her hot skin and after glancing around the deserted area Xena stripped off her traveling clothes and stepped in. Behind her the horse's head was bent over the water. Xena walked until the water covered her shoulders, holding her hair above her head so it wouldn't get damp. It was as warm as summer waters could get and blissful after the ride. So why did she feel so uneasy?

"Hello?" she called, feeling vulnerable and foolish.

Xena suddenly felt a hot prickling between her shoulders and her eyes darted quickly around. The birds still sang and her horse was still drinking water but she felt like she was being watched. Xena turned in a slow circle, not noticing her hair had fallen and was now wet against her back. Slowly she emerged from the water, pulling on her garments over her damp skin. She found the dagger and held it close to her chest, waiting. No villain appeared.

The remainder of her journey the dagger remained clutched in one hand. She felt like if she only turned fast enough she would find someone there. She rode hard, not wanting to get caught out in the dark. When she finally reached Ares' temple it felt as if days had passed instead of hours. She tied the horse outside and stumbled up the stone steps, legs aching with exhaustion. A priest greeted her with a nod of his head as she entered the sacred space.

Toris had said a god could be summoned if the need was as great as the offering. Xena was offering the only part of her father she still had and she was prepared to spill her own blood now if it meant getting some answers. Anything to quell this never ending resentment would be a relief.

She let her heart fill with the anger of ten long years as she marched up the stone stairs and through the massive arched doors. She lit her incense on the altar and then held her arm above the sweet smelling smoke. Her heart was beating loud in her ears. Her head was full of shadows and bad dreams.

Xena placed the dagger against her inner wrist and drew carefully across the delicate skin. A slow trickle of red blood dripped down onto the incense and stone table. Each drop was inundated with a torrent of emotions.

"I call on Ares, God of War, with my offering of blood," Xena said loudly. She waited a breath then held out her other wrist, prepared to try again.

"Oh, you're gutsy. I like that," said a silky voice behind her.

Xena turned but no one was there. Then she felt a whisper of lips on her ear like a butterfly. A hand fell over hers, holding the dagger still.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered. But this isn't what I want," he said. Xena dropped her arm and turned to face him. They were very close together, his lips inches from hers. His long hair, those soulless eyes, the tight breeches and boots were all black. The dark power that radiated off him in waves called to her soul, beckoning it. Xena realized she might have made a dangerous mistake.

"What do you want?" Xena asked, and what was meant to be flirtatious came out instead in a scared whisper.

Ares fingers played gently with her hair, still wet from the lake. He didn't smile but his eyes held hers as he spoke. She had never felt invisible and yet so naked at the same time.

"You have a warrior's soul. I want you fighting for me. Think of it as an opportunity to branch out," Ares said. As he spoke his fingers danced lightly along her throat, up her arm, across her face. His voice was hypnotic. "There's a warlord named Cortese two days ride from Amphipolis. If you defeat him I'll take you under my wing and personally see to your …training."

His blood was calling hers, she realized. He'd accepted her offering and it was overwhelming her senses. She could taste the air between them and it was cold and biting. She wanted more. She wanted to run. Xena pulled herself away from that dangerous embrace and found her head clearing slightly. Another step back and she could breathe again. He let her go, holding her with his dark eyes instead.

"Xena, Defender of Nations. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? You're special, Xena. When I look at you I see potential. You can't fight what's in your blood."

He grabbed at her wrist and she could feel her pulse throbbing beneath his fingers. Xena hadn't considered Ares would look beyond her requests to make one of his own, hadn't expected to be emotionally challenged. She responded the only way she knew how. She stepped forward and brought the dagger to Ares' throat. The world snapped back into focus. It was a futile gesture and Ares rolled his eyes at it. Xena was simply relieved to have some element of control again. She kept the blade pressed against his skin and he let go of her wrist.

"What about my father? Did you tell him he was special too before you sent him away to die?" Xena asked.

After ten years she deserved an answer. In a way she'd lost her father and her mother that night. Cyrene had been distant, evading all Xena's questions about her father and Ares. One day she'd thrown up her hands and told Xena she was never to speak of it again, that Atrius had been a warrior and that's all she needed to remember. The more Xena turned to fighting and weapons after that the more distant Cyrene became.

"I never sent _your _father anywhere," Ares replied.

"What do you mean?" Xena asked. Ares stepped forward to place one finger over her lips, quieting her.

"Defend your village. I'll catch you later. If you survive," Ares said. He gave her a wink then he disappeared before Xena could answer. The itching between her shoulder blades finally stopped. The God of War was gone.

That night she camped out by the lake. She sat beside her campfire and studied the flames, wondering where her life was about to take her. She was destined for something great, she was just sure of it. She was also sure that Ares couldn't be trusted. Assurances from the God of War weren't the same as promises. He hadn't offered her anything in exchange for her loyalty. Giving him allegiance meant giving up herself. He would make her in his own image, the way he wanted her to be. She wouldn't get to decide where she went or what she did because he would always be more powerful.

Xena thought back to the lake earlier that day. It was him watching her - she was sure of it. She didn't have anything he hadn't seen ten thousand times before, but he had wanted her just the same. He wanted to claim her. Xena buried her head in her arms and tried to think of a way out of the mess she'd just made. She wondered if a mortal had ever managed to outsmart the God of War.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nightfall at the camp of an army just a few hours ride from Amphipolis. A dark figure dressed in leather appeared at the edge of the fires and strode confidently towards the middle of the campground. Men knelt with one knee to the ground and bowed their heads as he passed. Some beat spears against their shields as he approached. They were paying homage to their patron. Ares allowed a small part of his dark power to radiate back to his loyal soldiers, filling them with thoughts of victory and glory.

In the center of the camp rose a large tent bearing black flags. Two men stood guard at the entrance dressed in full battle armor. Their faces were covered by identical masks and they gave the same bow as Ares strode past and into the open flaps. Inside the walls were hung with fine tapestries illuminated by standing torches. Smaller candles stood on the center table where the warlord was bent over a map with one of his lieutenants.

"Ares, my Lord," Cortese said in greeting Ares scooped up a bejeweled goblet of wine from the table and took a large drink. Cortese tried to smooth his face over, but not before Ares caught the irritation written there.

"Bad time?" Ares asked.

"You're always welcome in this camp. Hail to you, Ares," replied Cortese.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Ares asked as he studied the map, nodding his approval. Cortese was the son of a regent nobleman. There were only five people ahead of him in line to the throne. If Cortese continued his recent winning streak Ares planned to eliminate some of that competition.

"Just one question, my Lord. Why this village? There's no gold or jewels. And farmer's daughters don't fetch many dinars on the slave block, not with those rough hands."

As a noble Cortese had been trained from a young age to fight, and had many allies from other noble houses that made up his loyal inner circle. He was a master of manipulation, a quality Ares approved of. Tonight their small army sat close to their next target. This was a conquest of blood.

"Not all gains are shown on a map. Trust me on this," Ares said.

"Yes, my Lord. We attack at dawn." Cortese nodded to his lieutenant and the man quickly left the tent. Cortese topped off the goblet with more wine.

"Good. Don't disappoint me, Cortese. You know how I hate disappointment," Ares said. He carefully eased his grasp on the goblet and placed the mangled cup back down on the table. It stood at an angle, crushed by his grip. Cortese swallowed hard as he looked at it.

"Yes. No, I won't. I live to serve," Cortese stumbled over his words.

"Good. There's just one other thing I need from you." He brought up a viewing portal. "This boy must die by your hand tomorrow."

"It will be as you command."

"See that it is," Ares said and disappeared from the tent.

Ares had one last stop to make before he called it a night. He brought himself through the ether to the city of Amphipolis. The lateness of the hour meant that most of the people were sleeping. The owner of the local tavern, however, would still be awake while she finished cleaning up after her patrons. Ares chose the front door for his entrance, but Cyrene still dropped the glass she was holding. It shattered loudly onto the floor beneath her feet as she clung to one of the low wooden tables in shock.

"I see we don't need introductions," Ares said, waving his hand to remove the broken glass. Her glare was all the welcome he received.

"I was the wife of a soldier. My husband may have worshipped the God of War but I don't. My children and this village are under Athena's protection."

"Is that why Athena stopped Atrius? No wait - that was you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cyrene said in a whisper.

"I think you do. You murdered your own husband."

"Because you sent him to kill my daughter! I didn't have a choice!" Cyrene cried.

"You know… I thought Zeus was Xena's father. That's why I sent Atrius to kill her. One half breed running around is enough and trust me - the world does not need another Hercules. So, my bad," Ares said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Cyrene crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Then I found out a priestess for Hestia bears an uncanny resemblance to your daughter. The priestesses are all virgins by the way - what a waste. But it got me thinking. Hestia is the sister of Hades. Ever spend some quality time with the king of the underworld?"

"Get out!" Cyrene said between clenched teeth. "You aren't welcome here."

"I'm leaving. Just figured I'd pop in and give you a little advice. Let Xena make her own choices. She's a big girl."

Cyrene slammed the glass back down on the table and marched over to the God of War, chest heaving with anger.

"I will never let my daughter serve you!" she spat. Her hands were gripping her skirt tightly to hide their trembling.

"Now I see where she gets that spunk from," Ares said. "Xena will serve me. And if you try to interfere I'll make sure everyone knows what really happened to Atrius. And then I can't be responsible for what will happen to you. Or you family."

He snapped his fingers and was gone. Cyrene placed a hand over her pounding heart, waiting for it to slow down again. Then she marched to the front door and bolted it firmly shut. It wasn't any protection from a god but it made her feel better. She leaned against the locked door, her body slowly sliding to the floor. She sat that way for a long time before she could get up again.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky had been dark for hours when Xena finally rode her horse back into Amphipolis. She slid off, feeling her exhaustion as she took off the heavy saddle and started rubbing down the horse. When the animal was fed and watered Xena went to her room. She shed her dirty traveling clothes, leaving them carelessly on the floor, and changed into a long clean nightgown. In a small mirror she watched her reflection brushing her hair in long even strokes. Her eyelids were so heavy. She would get a few hours of rest and then organize a band of men to defend the town in the morning. She still had time. The bed was soft and inviting and begging for sleep.

Xena went to check on Lyceus. He was passed out of the edge of his bed, still dressed. His breath moved in and out in a regular pattern. Xena watched him until she felt drowsy then fell into her own bed. She was asleep in minutes.

She was back at the small lake with its warm summer waters. She was dressed in battle armor - a leather skirt and bodice that fit like they'd been tailored for her. Her sword rested on one hip and her hair was tied back in a loose braid. Her leather boots were a freshly polished, second skin. She knew she was dreaming from the lack of birdsong and how the sunlight fell on her skin without warming it. The lake was a deep blue darker than the sky above. It reflected the mountains behind it like a mirror and there were no ripples to disturb the illusion. It was the same lake she'd bathed in and also different in a way that only dreams could be. It would have been perfectly peaceful if she wasn't being watched.

Xena noticed that itch between her shoulders was back, and without thinking she drew her sword, turning with a battle cry to bury it in the chest behind her in one swift motion. She held onto the hilt with both hands, glaring up at the God of War, and pushed the sword in deeper.

"You weren't invited to this party," Xena said.

"Ow. Hey, is that any way to greet your patron God?" Ares said, looking down at the blade sticking out from his chest. The God of War took three steps back and sword came out. "I thought we could be friends. And maybe something more."

"You aren't anything to me," Xena said, holding the tip of the blade up to his chin. Ares licked his lips invitingly and stared at Xena in her battle dress. Approval was written clearly on his face.

"Not yet but you haven't heard my offer. I can give you wealth beyond imagine, power over men and nations, a name that is feared. You'd be unstoppable… unbeatable." His rhythmic words were compelling as he walked in a small circle around her. He stopped his orbit once again in front of her.

"What if I don't want any of that?" Xena lowered her sword. Her body betrayed her and took her a step nearer to his chest. Ares moved closer and his dark eyes never blinked as he watched her.

"I think you want all of it," Ares said softly, his head moving in nearer to hers. Xena's tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She couldn't speak as his lips brushed hers.

"I think you want me to want all of it," she replied.

"I've watched you, Xena. I know what you need and it's a sword in your hand. There's another side to life. You are destined for so much more. You just need to call my name. Call upon me to help you, and I'll be there in an instant."

His fingers were laced in her black hair; his mouth was soft and his body hard. Xena breathed him in, trying to stifle the mews forming her throat, and knew this was more than a dream. She was kissing the God of War and there was fire in her veins. She was lost.

She pulled away at the sounds of screaming women. They sounded close.

"This isn't finished, not by a long shot," Ares said.

The lake vanished and with a look of grim disappointment Ares disappeared as well. Xena opened her eyes and was immediately hit with the smell of smoke. She rolled out of her bed and into a crouch on the floor. The dagger she kept under her pillow was already in her hand. Xena crept over to her window, ducking so she couldn't be seen. She slowly lifted her head to the window, looking at the men outside before sitting down beneath it. Her lips throbbed and she rubbed her fingers against them, trying to concentrate. It was early morning judging by the sun. Most of the farmers would be awake. Some were bound to resist even if they were outnumbered. If she could gather everyone together they might stand a chance.

Mother ran into her room, eyes wide, and grabbed Xena's arm and held it tight.

"We need to run," she said quickly. "Get your brothers and we'll hide in the woods."

"We need to fight, mother. If we don't fight there'll be nothing left," Xena replied.

"Xena, no! These aren't ordinary bandits. I heard they're taking young women to be sold into slavery. We need to go," Cyrene said and her voice was full of deep fear.

Xena lifted herself up to peek out the window again. She saw Janis still in her nightclothes, her face streaked with tears, being led away. The bandits wore masks to hide their faces and identities. It gave them a uniformity that sent terror down into her bones. It also hid the identity of their ringleader. Xena forced the fear into her stomach where it boiled with the anger that was always there.

"What about them?" Xena asked, pointing to the girls that had been captured. "Janis is pregnant. She'll face a fate worse than death if we run."

"I forbid this, Xena," said Cyrene, her voice sharp. "Xena!"

She ignored her mother as she ducked out of the house and ran towards the stables. Inside she found Toris already armed with a sword. He shoved another sword into her waiting hands. She'd taken this one to the blacksmith last week and it was freshly sharp even if the balance was off. Lyceus held a small kitchen knife in his hands. His face was pale and wild.

"Stay here until we come back for you, Lyceus," Xena said in a whisper, giving him a hard hug. "Listen to mother."

Xena gestured to Toris and he followed her out of the stables. Ducking low they headed towards the back end of town and safety of the woods they knew so well. She could get a group of fighters together. A few men joined them as they headed there. Kyle was one of them. They followed Toris into the woods where many of the village folk stood fearfully looking into town.

"Xena, have you seen Janis?" Kyle asked. He was holding his pitchfork with both hands. The ends were stained red.

"I'm sorry. She's been taken. But that's why we need to fight! If we attack now we'll still have the element of surprise. We need to act fast," Xena said, raising her voice so that everyone around them could hear her.

"No, Xena," said Toris. "It's too dangerous. We should take everyone and flee while we still can."

"And leave Janis behind?" Kyle asked. "I say we join together and defend Amphipolis!"

"Anyone who wants to leave should go now. But I doubt you'll be welcome back. These are our sisters, our daughters, our wives, and our children. They are going to be sold into slavery. We have to attack. We don't have a choice," Xena said, her voice pleading. Some of the men nodded in agreement. There were whispers among the womenfolk and they clutched their small children tight.

"Then let's do it," Kyle said.

Xena nodded and then bent over the dirt with a stick, making a quick sketch of the town. The center she marked with a large X. Kyle bent down beside her and others followed his lead.

"What's the plan, Xena?" Kyle asked.

"First, we're out numbered five to one. We need to even up the odds and we need to be smart about it. We'll concentrate on the outermost farms and taking out small groups of bandits raiding those areas. Toris, I want you to take a group and work on the south end. Everyone else will come to the north side with me. We'll meet in the woods by the old well in twenty minutes. Any longer and the warlord might wonder why his men have disappeared. The women and children should follow the northeast trail up to the hills. There are caves where they can hide for a few hours."

The villagers divided into two fighting groups. Xena started with her men along the northern path. She hated to use the trail in case they met any bandits but the younger boys would make too much noise in the brush. Xena heard voices and motioned with her hand for everyone to drop to the ground and keep quiet. She crept along, hiding behind the cover of the greenery, and peeked out of the bramble towards the farmhouses.


	6. Chapter 6

The raiders were going from house to house and torching the empty ones. The blue sky was full of smoke. There were four men in this group, all wearing masks and laughing as they went about their work. As the only woman Xena knew she would make deceptively good bait. At an empty farmhouse she posed in the kitchen, her hair tucked up beneath a bonnet, feigning terror with hand wringing and whimpering.

"There's one," one of the men said.

"Ready to play?" another one laughed.

"Only if you are. Come and get it," Xena said in reply, flashing them all a grin.

Once the bandits got in rang of the dagger hidden in her skirts, she dropped pretenses and whistled shrilly. Her men jumped out from behind doors and dropped out from tree limbs to attack. Xena grit her teeth in a hard smile as she sliced out at the nearest throat.

The bandit in the mask collapsed at her feet, his life slowly ebbing away. Xena knelt down and took off the mask to reveal a youth close to her own age. His eyes were scared and lost, and then they were empty. She closed his still eyes and stood. Every masked face was down and one of the boys was holding his side. A small patch of blood stained his tunic.

"Can you fight?" she asked quietly. At his nod she led them all from the house. Two times more they ambushed a group of bandits. The final fight she turned from her kill to the sight of two of her own falling beneath a sword of a masked man. His clothing was finer than that of the other soldiers and he was wearing a light mesh over his armor. He held his sword with an ease that spoke of years of training. It was wet with blood.

"You like picking on people so much… why don't you try me?" Xena said lightly, beckoning with one hand. She could feel the grin on her face. Her own sword weaved a figure eight into the air then she shifted her legs into a battle stance. The man before her cautiously took a few steps forward. His blade tested hers as he thrust at her ribs. Xena blocked him easily. Then she was on the defensive as he drove into her, focusing his attack on her sword arm as he tried to get her to submit. Again and again the air rang with the sound of swords clashing.

Xena weaved her body away as his sword came down again. She rolled to one side and then stood up, driving herself forward as she struggled to break down his guard. Her breath was coming in gasps and her arms burned with her efforts. She had to win this now or she might not survive. She felt her willpower submitting. Her brain screamed at her to give in, to invoke Ares' name. She shoved that voice away and concentrated on the man in front of her. She was going to do this her way.

He slashed at her arm and she turned away too slowly, his sword leaving a bleeding gash. Xena gripped her sword against the pain, barely able to hold it. If she called him would he give her strength? Would hands as light as air move over her arms to heal her wounds? Blood trickled down her arm and splashed onto the ground. The pain was white hot and present. There was no past or future, only this moment. She pushed her distress aside and focused on the feel of her breath moving in and out of her lungs, of her feet as she shifted her weight. The weight of the sword in her hand was familiar and she grasped it tighter. She had this.

The outlaw in front of her sensed something was different. He carefully brought his sword back to a defensive posture just as he took a step back. Xena dropped down on one knee and stabbed upwards, straight into his stomach. His sword fell from his upraised arms and he staggered backwards. Xena pulled her sword out and he tumbled to the ground.

"Retreat!" Xena called, seeing that her small group was being overwhelmed. Two more fell as they escaped and Kyle was captured. She led the remaining men and boys to the woods where they could regroup.

Ares appeared at her side and walked with her, whispering softly in her ear.

"Action and power draw you like a moth to a flame. It burns inside you. I burn inside you. You can feel me there, like a fever. It's time. Give in to me." Xena's body resonated with the words, her blood humming in tune. He wanted her to submit to his will. She could feel her resolve slipping away. Xena grit her teeth and resisted the call, concentrating on the task at hand.

"It's time," Xena echoed aloud. "Ardemus, find anyone among the younger boys who can shoot stones and gather them together at the south end. Make sure they each have a bow and arrows. Wait for my signal before they fire. Hurry, ten minutes!"

Ardemus slipped off to follow her orders. Xena sent the badly wounded to the safety of a farmhouse to wait. The rest marched behind her as they hurried down to the town center. She could feel their eyes on her back. They were all committed to the cause. She had them under her command.

From behind the wall where she was hidden Xena spotted her mother standing apart from the girls. She had one bloody cut running down her arm and was struggling against the rope tied around her wrists. Ardemus ducked down behind the wall with her. He was panting as if he had been sprinting.

"Toris is gone. He left a message with one of the boys. He says it's hopeless and we need to retreat," Ardemus said.

"It's not hopeless! There are lives at stake and I will not let criminals destroy our homes," Xena said vehemently.

"I'm with you, Xena,"Ardemus said.

"Is everything in place?" Xena aside.

"Toris took a lot of the boys with him to the caves. I sent the ones that were left to the south like you instructed. They should be there by now."

"And Lyceus?"

"I'm not sure, Xena."

Xena nodded, watching for the right moment, trying to spot the warlord among his henchmen. With their sameness it wasn't clear who held ultimate control. Several men were giving orders. They obviously had a system in place and it was working. Xena waited, biting at her lower lip. There had to be something he was doing that made him stand out.

"By the gods!" Xena cursed. She didn't have the experience to ferret him out on her own. And then she saw it. She sat back on her feet, giving a sigh of relief. She watched as the men moved in a pattern, the grunts reporting to their commanders, the commanders reporting to a single man. Only one man stood close to the captives and away from any danger than might lurk beyond his trusted circle. Xena drew her sword.

"Well played, my dear. You're completely wrong, of course, he's actually that one," Ares said, pointing to a different man.

"Call me crazy but I don't trust you," Xena replied.

"You're crazy," Ares said.

Xena whistled shrilly between her lips, giving the signal. Then the arrows started to fall. Many of the shots missed but they created confusion and an opening where there wasn't one before. The men and boys charged out from the south end and from behind the wall where they had been hiding. She saw Lyceus among them still carrying his small dagger and her heart stopped. Xena ran forward to join them.

The small battle was bloody and brief. These villagers weren't soldiers but neither were the enemy. Farmers were often hunters in winter and many had experience with spears and knives. With her leadership the bandits were outclassed. She was obviously the person in charge, and they were flustered by this sword-wielding woman. Xena fought hard, channeling all her fears and anger down into her weapon. Many of the invaders were already down when Ares appeared at her side. He pulled out a sword and they stood back to back as four bandits circled them.

"You know what makes the world go 'round?" Ares asked as he stepped forward and took down one of the men. "Warriors. Since the beginning of time. Are you ready to reshape the world, Xena?"

Xena grinned as she kicked one of the men in the chest and he fell to the ground. She raised her sword high then let it fall to cleave his head almost of his shoulders. She gave a cry of victory.

"Are we having fun yet?" she asked.

"Xena!" The sound of her mother's voice made her turn. Lyceus was running towards Cyrene, darting between the flurry of fighting to try and reach her. A hand reached out to grab him by the neck. Corteses pulled Lyceus close to him, a dagger held to his throat.

"Order your men to stop or I will kill this child," Cortese said.

Xena whistled again and her men fell back. Most were bleeding from wounds; some had fallen and didn't get up again. Ares had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

"Now tell them to drop their weapons," Cortese commanded.

"So they can get slaughtered? I don't think so."

Cortese nodded to one of his men and they pushed Kyle away from the group of women that was huddled fearfully in the center of the ring of soldiers. He was their only male prisoner and Xena felt her heart swell with pride for her kinsman, all but one who'd managed to avoid capture.

Kyle fell to his knees and then raised his chin up to look at his captor. The sword swiped his head off his shoulders, and it tumbled down and away from his body. From the women came a scream of agony. Janis was clawing at the rope around her wrists, desperate to get to her husband. Cortese laughed and cut the bonds, letting her run to his side.

"Why are you doing this?" Xena asked, trying desperately to think of a way to rescue her youngest brother and still win this battle. She could see from the corner of her eyes the movements of the villagers as they positioned themselves to fight. She just needed to raise her arm and they would follow her into battle.

"I want everyone to know my name and fear it," said the voice behind the mask. "What other reason is there?"

"I will make you pay for this!"

"That won't bring back the dead."

Janis had collapsed over the body of her young husband, sobbing her heartbreak into his still chest. Her body shook with her grief and Xena felt the tears forming in her own eyes. She turned from her friend to glare at the warlord who held Lyceus. If she moved, the blade at his throat would spill his blood onto the dirt. There was no question of intent. This man would have no qualms about killing an innocent child.

"Amphipolis will not yield," Xena said and Cortese laughed, the dagger drawing a thin line of blood from Lyceus' throat.

"Don't listen to him, Xena," Lyceus called. His eyes were wild and scared.

"Lyceus don't move!"

Ares was calling Xena with his eyes. He waited with a smile then beckoned his hand. He wanted her to call him. Xena shook her head in refusal. She was going to do this her way and that didn't mean submission to the God of War.

"Come any closer and he dies. Drop your sword and order your men to do the same," Cortese said.

Xena thought of the fallen. If she gave in now then their sacrifices would be meaningless and more villages would get attacked. Janis would be sold into slavery along with all the other girls. There was only one way to honor them and that was to save Amphipolis. Xena drew her sword and walked one step towards Cortese.

"You want more than just living, Xena. You're destined for greatness," Ares voice filled her head.

She had the attention of the God of War and he was watching now. His will drove her on. Ares wanted her fighting for him and he wanted her in his bed. He knew how deep her anger went and he bathed in it. He wouldn't run from it and neither should she. She took another step forward.

"You're full of fire, bending the world to your will, full of rage and revenge. Accept it, Xena. It will be your salvation."

Mother was begging her to stop, crying and pulling against her binding, and Lyceus looked straight at her with wide eyes. Even if she surrendered Cortese would kill him. Lyceus was already dead. She was caught like a fish in a net. There was only one way and it was to step forward.

On the third step the dagger moved swiftly across Lyceus' throat.

Xena felt fury rise up through her soul as Lyceus' small form dropped to the ground. He fell with his face away from her. She couldn't see his eyes when the light went out of them.

"Attack!" she screamed, raising her sword over her head. "Attack!"

The men listened to her call to battle. Their trust in her ability was unconditional. They were in the thick of the scrimmage and that meant all in and to the death. She had control over their lives and deaths. Everything was riding on this instant.

She lunged at the nearest bandit and her sword went clean through his lung. He collapsed at her feet and her blood sang with her victory. Xena looked at the blood already drying on her weapon. New vitality coursed through her veins at the sight, making her faster and stronger as she fought through the wall of men. She twisted her sword each time it found a target to hear their dying screams. Their final cries cleansed her aching heart. Somewhere the God of War was laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Men lay groaning and wounded around her feet and the dirt was soaked with their blood. Some of the dead were from her village and the rest were Cortese's men, struck down by arrows, pitchforks, and spears. Cortese looked at her from across the body-littered ground. Even though his face was hidden behind his mask Xena could tell the warlord was young, maybe even her age, and he seemed uncertain. Victory had probably come easily in the past but Amphipolis was different. Athena was a goddess of war and many of the men who stayed to fight had seen battle in Greece when they were younger.

This was the man that had killed her little brother. His gentle soul would never enjoy a sweet summer again. This had been his last. Lyceus wouldn't catch up to her, growing taller like the fields of golden wheat behind their home. She wouldn't watch him as he became a man and grew cleverer in his woodworking. Lyceus was gone forever.

There was a sharp pain in her heart at his loss and Xena knew it would stay with her for a long time. She stepped over the bodies and made her way towards the coward that had killed a child in an attempt to be the victor. His pathetic effort would fail, she vowed. And Xena would run her sword through his wretched heart.

A man stepped between her and her target. He raised his sword up in challenge. This was Cortese's second in command.

"You only get Cortese if you can make it past him," Ares voice was in her ear again. "He's a terrible swordsman. You have the skill to beat him."

"I have many skills."

"I believe you."

Xena tested her blade again the masked man. She blocked his clumsy swing and returned it with a clean one of her own. Blood flowed from the wound she left.

"Take him, Xena."

"You talk too much, Ares."

Xena thrust at the opening in the defense and struck flesh. The villain cried out in pain and held his hand against his stomach where she'd struck. With the other he held onto his sword, continuing to fight through the pain.

"Kill him. He deserves death, _trust me_. It's you or him, Xena," Ares said.

Xena kicked up into his sternum and he fell to the ground. The man knew the moment he'd lost the fight. He ripped of his mask, threw down his sword and got to his knees, bowing his head in surrender. He was defeated. Xena pulled back her arm to give the killing blow.

"Xena, no! You're as bad as they are if you do this," Cyrene said from the ground where she knelt watching. She was cradling Lyceus' body, staring at her daughter in horror. Xena raised her sword above her head. She paused there, deciding.

"You're better than they are. Prove it! Think of your brother," Ares said urgently. "You are on the brink of the ultimate in freedom. Do it and you will be reborn into this world and it will be a playground to your will."

Ares' breath was hot and demanding on her neck. She was filled with the vision of herself at the head of a vast army of men. They were calling her name as she led them from one conquest to the next. Xena let her sword drop. Victorious, she looked over at Cortese. The warlord took one look at those steely blue eyes, yielding a sword freshly covered in blood, and fled.

"Cortese!" she screamed as he flung himself onto a horse and galloped away, looking at her fearfully over one shoulder as he rode. His remaining men quickly followed his example, fleeing in all directions. Xena glanced around, anxious to follow. Not one of the men standing was free from a wound and many were seriously injured. She didn't have enough kinsmen left to chase after the remaining outlaws.

"You won," Ares said in delight.

"But at what cost?" Xena asked in return, the death of her brother weighing down her heart even in the light of victory. Several of Cortese's men had been captured in the fighting. She walked over to them now where they knelt in a row, each with hands tied tightly behind their backs.

"No good deed goes unpunished. You know what to do and who to kill. Accept it, Xena. Embrace it."

"Swear fealty to me," Xena said to the first one. Her sword was at his neck and he swallowed hard as he looked into her icy blue eyes.

"I swear my fealty to you, my Lady," he replied.

"Swear fealty to me," she said again.

The next man remained stubbornly quiet, especially after she took his head.

"Swear fealty to me," she repeated. And after a few examples of what would happen if they were refused, they did. It was an uncertain loyalty, she knew. Xena would need to prove herself and even then their allegiance would always be uncertain.

Xena came to the last man kneeling in the line. He had soft brown eyes and grinned up at her with white teeth.

"Hi. I'm Petracles," he said. "I would shake your hand but I'm tied up at the moment."

"Swear fealty to me," Xena said, placing the tip of her sword to his shoulder.

"Who wouldn't?" Petracles asked. "A hot blooded beauty like you could gather a following of men with or without threats. I prefer this way myself."

Ardemus leaned over to speak softly in her ear.

"This man killed three of the villagers," he said.

"Why should I spare you, murderer?"

"Hey, I was following orders. Besides, they attacked first. I'm not into thoughtless killing," Petracles replied. "Tell you what. Spare my life and it's yours. You can change your mind at any time. Give me the chance to prove myself to you."

Xena dropped her sword to the ground as she considered his words.

"Fine. Keep them tied up until I return. But find them horses," Xena told Artemus. Some of the villagers grumbled at her decision and Xena knew she would need to take them out of the village before night fell if she wanted to avoid a conflict. The villagers wanted vengeance for their lost loved ones.

The brigands had been defeated for now but they would be back. Or there would be other warlords. Either way the village needed protecting - and not just this village, but all the villages in the surrounding hills.

Xena was lost in her thoughts when her mother walked over. She had been with Lyceus, patting his curls and kissing the top of his head. Cyrene's face was rigid with shock. She slapped Xena cleanly across the cheek with one hand.

"I want you to leave, Xena. You aren't welcome in my home anymore," Cyrene said vehemently.

"I saved Amphipolis," Xena said in disbelief.

"You got your brother killed," Cyrene said. "If we'd all run then Lyceus would still be alive."

The villagers around her were muttering the same thing, like this was somehow her fault. All the years she spent here seemed unimportant. The fact that they'd turned back a horde of bandits didn't seem to matter. They were talking about her, glaring at her, looking down on her. She had risked everything and it didn't count for anything.

"I haven't done anything but try to protect my people!"

"These are not your people, Xena, not anymore. And I am not your mother. No daughter of mine would kill in cold blood."

"Mother, please…."

"You were wrong, Xena. And this was wrong," Cyrene said, and her look was stormy.

"I was only thinking of Lyceus."

"When you think of the dead they can hear you. Was Lyceus listening as you chopped off these men's heads? Is it Lyceus you're thinking about or yourself?" Cyrene asked. She walked away before Xena could reply, back to the body of her youngest child.

"Mom?"

"Leave, Xena. And don't come back," Cyrene said without turning around to face her.

Xena realized that her life here in Amphipolis was over. She could leave with nothing, or take what she needed to forge a fresh life. This was just the beginning of a new path.

"Any men who want to protect our village and the villages that might have to face Cortese should meet me by the gate before sunset," Xena called out loudly. Then she wiped her sword on her dress and went to pack. Her room seemed smaller than it had before. She threw travelling clothes into a sack with the few belongings she had.

The God of War appeared besides her, watching her pack.

"Not a good time, Ares," Xena said as she threw her few belongings into a sack.

"You've got to learn to relax. Just let go," Ares said, rubbing her shoulders. Xena shrugged him off. "Hey, you did what you had to do."

"I know that. If we'd fled Cortese would have hunted us down like dogs. I had to make a stand."

"And make a statement. I mean, wow! When you kick ass, you kick ass."

"I'm supposed to be the good guy," Xena said, biting at her lower lip. "I don't know who I was today."

"You were the one winning. Now why don't we cut to the chase? Follow me and the world will kneel at your feet. Doesn't that make you want to seal this deal?"

Xena glared up at him from reddened eyes. Her look was set and stubborn.

"I'll pass," Xena replied. Lyceus was barely 13. He was just a child, and Ares had chosen not to save him. Now she was responsible for Lyceus' death and her guilt was twofold. She could have called him and asked for intervention but now it didn't matter. She turned from Ares, looking around her small room for the jeweled dagger. She took it from a drawer by her bed and shoved it at him.

"Here, I think this is yours," she said. Ares grabbed her wrist and placed the hilt back in her hand. Her blue eyes searched his face, distrustful.

"Consider it a gift. It suits you," Ares said with his hand still wrapped around her wrist. He let her go and his fingers traced warm patterns on the sensitive skin of her forearm. "We have something special here. I said I was in your blood. Well you're in mine. We'd make a great team, Xena."

"There's only one person on your team, Ares."

"You could change that. Imagine me fighting by your side, us against the world. This isn't about who's right and who's wrong. It's about who wins."

His words were as forceful as his touch was gentle. Neither was easy to resist.

"You've got the wrong girl, Ares."

Ares looked stunned and Xena wondered if she was the first person ever to turn down an offer from the God of War. She had wanted to outsmart him. She hadn't thought it would be as easy as saying no. She looked down at the dagger she still held in her hand. Cyrene had disowned her and Lyceus was dead. This might be her only link to the past on her travels, wherever they took her.

"You wanted answers. I've got 'em. Aren't you even a little curious about daddy dearest?" Ares asked, and Xena heard a note of desperation in his voice. Xena thought of Lyceus and the morning she had dropped him by the creek on her way to Ares' temple. If she'd only known how precious and short her time with him was to be, she would have gotten off her horse and taken him fishing. She never should have made that journey. Maybe Cortese would have taken her to the slave block or maybe she would have died fighting for her family, but at least she would still be the same person.

She pictured herself standing over Cortese's man as he prostrated himself on the ground before her and the guilt rose up in her throat. All that had filled her brain in that moment was Lyceus' face and the need to react, to do, and not to think. For the first time in her life she had complete control and it was her choices and her actions that would define the end of their confrontation. She had been overwhelmed with the power she held. She had wanted to impress Ares with her resolve and indifference. It had been a façade. As the blade came down she had forced away the voice screaming at her that it was wrong. She had closed her ears to her own mother's pleas.

"You said I could have answers but I never agreed to take them. I don't need to know. I should have realized that before. I am who I am."

She tucked the dagger into her bodice.

"Last chance," Ares said. "If you aren't with me you're against me and you don't want me as your enemy Xena. Not when we should be… oh, so much more."

He was going to kiss her, she realized, and she was going to let him. He was already pulling at her blood, letting his power radiate through her and then back to him, like some sort of emotional leech. She was weary of his cat and mouse games and sick of feeling out of control. This was her life and each minute that passed she was one step closer to the end of that life. Ares was immortal. He couldn't relate to the pain of what she'd lost. There was finality to death but for him it never ended. He just was.

Xena refused to let him rule over her choices. Not this time. She looked up at his half lidded eyes and that smirk on his face that said he knew what she was thinking. He was used to getting his way. Her only power over him was her ability to refuse him what he wanted. Xena grabbed the back of his head and pulled his head to hers. She breathed in the intensity of him. She could feel his pulse beneath her hand and it was racing. Xena leaned in and Ares grinned in anticipation.

"Not a chance in Hades, Ares," she whispered in his ear and released him.

"You'll regret this, Xena. I may have underestimated you but you know I'm right. This is far from over," Ares said angrily, and then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Xena let out the breath she'd been holding and finished packing up.


	8. Chapter 8

Xena knelt beside her brother's still body where it was laid out in their family home. The sweet smelling flowers couldn't cover the scent of his spilled blood or hide the wound at his throat. Xena ran her fingers over the petals, feeling their softness. She sat there for a long time, finding and losing herself in a sea of emotions. Her brother remained cold and lifeless, his memory the only testament to his short life.

"Good bye, Lyceus. I won't be able to come back here. I know you're playing in the Elysian Fields. I'm sorry you never got to catch Solaris. We'll see each other again someday," she said in a whisper. She kissed two of her fingers and brought them down to the earth where he was buried. "I love you."

Her eyes were dry as she walked past her family home towards the edge of town where twelve men were waiting for her at the gate. They were all on horses and Xena didn't ask where they'd come from. They would need supplies and there weren't many options if she didn't plan to include the God of War. Ardemus looked solemn as he gave her a nod. Petracles had one hand on his sword and was flashing those white teeth at her again. He had cleaned up and his hair was freshly washed and neatly pleated. He raised one eyebrow at her simple traveling clothes.

"I think a change of outfit is in order," he said. "I'm picturing leather. A lot more leather."

Xena surprised herself by laughing. It tasted bitter on her tongue and she bit down hard on it until she tasted blood.

"We'll travel to the nearest city and I'll find more appropriate clothing. For now this will have to do. Trust me I can still fight."

"For a girl you aren't half bad," Petracles said.

"If you want to find out… keep talking."

Xena mounted her horse and her men followed.

They traveled to the edge of the wood where they made camp for the night. Xena sent a few of the men to gather wood for a fire. Petracles was unsaddling his horse and then moved to Xena's horse. They rubbed him down together silently.

"Tell me about yourself, Petracles," Xena said as she brushed.

"Oh, I'm just a village boy looking for a nice girl so I can settle down," he said with a smile. Xena did not smile back.

"I doubt that."

"It's true. Or at least it was at first. I left my village when I was 15. I didn't want to be a fisherman or a farmer. But it's a hard life when you're young and inexperienced. I fell in with a warlord and his army quickly. More for the safety in numbers thing than adventure."

"I take it the warlord wasn't Cortese," Xena said.

The men had returned with kindle and Xena watched as Cortese used his flint to skillfully start the fire. She joined him on the ground where he sat as the wood began to burn.

"No. But he was the same as Cortese. Bloodthirsty and short sighted," said Petracles.

"And you aren't?"

"Well, you'll have to judge for yourself. So what's the plan now?" Petracles asked.

"Gather more men. I can't protect the Amphipolis with so few. There are bandits all through these hills. They'll have the supplies we need and if I can gain their loyalty we'll become bigger and stronger. We can also go to the villages and enlist young men. No one wants their village raided by a warlord. I can prevent that."

"You sure have vision. But what will you do if the villages refuse your help?" Petracles asked.

"They won't have a choice," Xena said roughly.

Petracles stared at her until she felt her cheeks warm.

"See something you find interesting?" Xena asked sharply.

"Ah, yes?" Petracles said.

"Plan to tell me?"

"Nope," Petracles answered.

"Then stop it before I take your eyes out," Xena said. He laughed at her softly and stayed by her side until they turned in for the night.

The next morning they broke camp and headed out towards Athens. There were many villages along this road and it was open and away from the trees. Xena took the lead, a tall figure in a riding dress leading a hand full of men. There wasn't a plan until it came up the road in the opposite direction. The group of dirty rough men took one look at their party and drew their weapons.

"Look at that pretty thing. Want to have some fun?"

"Sure, I'll play," Xena replied, jumping down from her horse.

The thugs laughed together until she slipped her sword from its scabbard. The first one was dead before he hit the ground. Xena watched her men as they engaged in the scuffle. Cortese's soldiers fought efficiently and well. The men from her village needed training and quickly. Ardemus pulled his sword and stood back from the combat, his eyes darting around at the fighting. One of the bandits stepped over to confront him. Ardemus fought reluctantly and the bandit gave him a cut across one cheek that would probably scar him for life. Xena ran him through his back. The man fell dead at her feet and the rest fled.

"When you pull a sword you have to be ready to kill because it's you or them, Ardemus. You're holding a weapon and that makes you a target."

"I'm sorry, Xena," he said, holding his hand against his bleeding cheek.

"Don't be sorry. Just improve," Xena said firmly. "Let's get that cleaned up."

They finished their journey to the town of Simnox without further confrontation. Xena left most of the men a short ride from the town and rode in with Petracles and Amnion for provisions. The bandits they defeated had pouches stuffed full of gold and two horses they would no longer need. Xena left the men to gather supplies and went into the closest tannery. The storekeeper was able to direct her to the right shop.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called as she ducked under hanging pelts and strips of leather. From wall to floor hung clothing, fabrics, and even a corset. Xena ran her fingers along and up the curves of the garment. Then there was heavy armor made for battle, but it was a little overkill for the skirmishes she was planning. She needed something lighter.

"How can I help you?" said a voice. A little man ducked out from behind a curtain. He wore an elaborately braided hat and colorful robe and rubbed his hands together as he looked her over.

"I need some new clothes-"

"Of course you do!" he interrupted. "Can't be riding around in that, friend."

"Do I know you?" Xena asked, stepping back. Her hand dropped to her sword.

"I'm just a simple businessman. But I can tell you're a warrioress! It's your arms. Those muscles! Do you work out? I know just the thing!" he said, bouncing on his toes.

"I don't have much time," Xena said.

"Who does? Am I right! But there's always time for a good deal. Trust me. I'm Salmoneus. And you are?" the man stuck out his hand and waiting for her to shake it.

"Impatient," Xena said with a growl.

"Right, let me look in back," he said nervously, ducking under the curtain again. He came out again holding a bodice of black leather.

"A woman from Athens requested this years ago. She probably died in battle. Just gruesome! I'm just a businessman not a fighter, that's me. It's yours, for the right price of course."

Xena shoved a fist full of gold at Salmoneus and grabbed the bodice before she could change her mind.

"Thanks," she said.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" he asked.

Xena found herself stripped out of her worn travelling dress and into boots that reached her knees, a skirt that didn't, and a bodice that fit like a glove.

"Isn't that perfect?" Salmoneus said as she came out of the dressing room.

"This is going to take some getting used to," she muttered.

"Oh, before I forget. For just a few more dinars I also have these," he said, holding two bronze breast plates over his own chest. "They probably look better on you."

"Fine," Xena replied.

"Anything else? Maybe I can interest you in one of my signature togas? They're very comfortable. No? I have some leather gauntlets that should be your size. Now where did I put them?" the little man said, ducking down behind a counter. Xena could hear him muttering under his breath as he searched.

"No. Too big. Too green. Ah! Here they are. Just 5 dinar, a real bargain," he said, holding out his hand palm up.

"I think I've given you enough gold. Don't you agree?" Xena asked, her sword tucked neatly under his chin.

"Of course. What was I thinking? Take them - on the house," Salmoneus replied.

Xena left the shop before all her gold disappeared and headed back to camp. When she rode in the conversations around the campfires quieted as the men gazed up at her. Raven black hair, piercing blue eyes, and donned in leather she made an impressive sight. She dismounted her horse and drew out the new blade Petracles had found for her in town.

"Hail, Xena!" Ardemus called, breaking the silence.

"Hail, Xena!" the troop repeated. Xena lifted her sword over her head and grinned.

"Told you they'd approve," Petracles said besides her. He clasped his arm to hers and his hand lingered a moment before he stepped back again. There was a flush on Xena's cheeks as she sheathed her blade.

"Thanks for the sword. A girl can never have too many."

She walked quickly towards her tent, feeling Petracles following her with his eyes as she went. It made her spine shiver in a way that reminded her of Ares. Xena looked back once and flashed him a dazzling smile before she ducked inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Xena lay crouched on a hill outside Neopolitis. From her position she could see the comings and goings of most of the village. Petracles was crouched besides her. In their months of travels he'd been a constant companion. Of all Cortese's men Petracles was the most loyal and steadfast. It was his words that quelled fighting in the camp and kept desertion to a minimum. He was a natural choice for her second in command of their growing army. And although Petracles was a decent fighter that's not where his strength lay. He seemed to know a little about everything and Xena had come to rely on his judgment.

"Cortese hasn't been to this village yet. If you attack now you can take it before he does," he said.

"I don't want to attack this village, Petracles. I want to save it."

"Of course. But what if they won't listen to reason?"

"Oh, they'll listen. One way or the other," Xena said. They both crawled carefully back over the hill.

She sent some of her men to wait at strategic points around the village then she whistled for her horse. Twenty men followed behind her as she rode into Neopolitis. In the center of the village was a large brass bell. Xena leaned over and rang it loudly three times. Within minutes there was a large group of villagers looking fearfully up at the riding party.

"People of Neopolitis, I am Xena of Amphipolis. One month ago the warlord Cortese attacked my village. I am looking for men to join us in protecting Amphipolis and all the villages this side of Greece."

The villagers shifted their feet and looked at one another.

"Why should we send our sons with you?" one woman cried. "Our village hasn't been attacked. We're under the protection of Athena."

"It hasn't been attacked _yet_," Xena replied evenly.

"We don't need your help," another man interrupted.

"Leave us alone!"

"We didn't ask you for protection!"

Xena gave a shrill whistle and the crowd quieted. Her men came up from behind walls and shrubs. Each one held a bow with a flaming arrow. They pointed the arrows at the roofs of several houses. They waited, looking to Xena to give the final signal. Xena raised her arm and several women screamed.

"If my arm drops then my men fire," she said calmly. "All I'm asking for is your allegiance. As a show of good faith I need two volunteers to ride with my men. After a month you are free to return to your homes. I'll count to three."

This strategy had worked well for them. Some men did choose to return home after a month and Xena let them. She was true to her word and it earned her the respect of the villages and her own men. And kept casualties to a minimum. Xena still flinched when she thought of the first village, the homes destroyed and the people left destitute. Their faces held so much hatred as she'd ridden away with her men. She had left them their gold but she thought the guilt might still follow her around forever.

"One…," she counted.

The women dropped back, whispering among themselves fearfully. One man stepped forward.

"Gladius, no!" a woman said loudly and began to weep.

He was built like an ox and even if he couldn't fight Xena thought there was plenty of things she could use him for. She gave him a nod.

"Two…," she continued.

"I volunteer," said a small scrawny man. He was young and there was terror in his eyes. Her men lowered their arrows and Xena hopped down from her horse to walk over to him.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Therion," he replied, swallowing hard.

"Can you fight, Therion?"

"I can shoot a bow."

Xena snapped her fingers and Petracles placed a bow and arrow in her hand. She handed them to the youth.

"See that apple on the fruit stand over there? See if you can shoot that," Xena said.

Without a word the youth smoothly raised the bow and in one fluid motion buried an arrow in the center of the apple. Xena rewarded him with a wide smile and a clap on the back.

"Well done! You both have ten minutes. Gather your things while we wait for you here."

"Have mercy, please!" one of the villagers cried.

"Come on, get on over to Xena!"

Her men gathered the villagers back together so she could walk among them.

"People of Neopolitis. Friends, you are free to go. But spread the word. My army will punish any village that allies itself with the enemies of Amphipolis. And I will do anything to ensure the safety of my homeland. Those who don't heed this warning will pay a terrible price."

They left the village with bags of fresh apples, hot baked bread, gold, and two new conscripts. She fell back behind her men and Petracles slowed his horse to ride besides her. The excitement from her conquest was still pumping through her veins and it took all her control not to spur her horse into a wild run back to camp.

"You handled that well," Petracles said as the rode together.

"I'm glad we didn't have to burn any homes this time."

"You're getting better. The men respect you and they're under your control. You're quite the general, Xena."

"What does that make you?" she laughed.

Petracles reached over to grab her reins, stopping her horse. He waited until most of their troop had passed before pulling her into his arms. Xena leaned in to meet his lips, closing her eyes as she returned the embrace. The men disappeared into the trees ahead and still they kissed, heedless to the rest of the world.


	10. Chapter 10

They had spent two fruitless weeks searching when three of their men didn't return from Neopolitis. Their horses, gold, and clothes were also gone, packed up ahead of time in what looked like a planned desertion. Yesterday the scouts had finally picked up the trail not far from where they were camped. The men had carelessly left a trail of half smoldering fires that made them easy to find.

Xena rode with the party that would capture the deserters. She wore full battle gear and a stern frown as they came up over a rocky hill. The horses were sure footed and fast and the men running in the opposite direction were soon surrounded by horses and swords. Hamoan and Licidex dropped their weapons in surrender and let their heads hang. Hamoan's shoulders were shaking as he tried not to sob. The punishment for desertion was death.

Centricles drew his sword and swung wildly. His eyes were wide and scared.

"Drop it or die," Xena said. Centricles backed himself up against a stone wall and lifted his sword over his head. Xena ran him through.

Petracles had bound the other two men together. Xena held her sword to Licidex's throat. "What do you have to say?"

"We just wanted to go home, Xena. Your men are butchers."

"You only had two weeks left. Why leave now?"

Hamoan's eyes darted to Licidex.

"I see. Let's go," Xena said.

Her men prepared a makeshift gallows from a length of rope hung over a thick tree branch. Licidex and Hamoan watched from where they were bound on their horses as Petracles tested one noose and then the other. He gave Xena a nod and she nodded back.

"Will you reconsider, Xena?" Petracles asked softly. "They're young and brash. Licidex was just following Hamoan. They were friends in their village."

"Desertion is punishable by hanging. They chose their fate, not me. The next time someone thinks about leaving they'll remember this moment."

Xena nodded to her drummers and they started up the slow beat, the sound ringing through the quiet camp. Her troops stood facing the gallows, waiting. No one offered any protest. Licidex hung his head, tears running quietly down his nose. Hamoan glared at Xena and as she walked past he spit as her feet. Her hand came down to strike him across the face.

"Hang him first," she said with a cold smile.

It took three men to force Hamoan to his noose. When they finally got it around his neck there was no fight left in him. His nose was bleeding and a rib was cracked. He started up at the sky until the rock was rolled away from under his feet. Xena looked down as his feet started kicking, feeling sick to her stomach. Then they were still and it was Licidex's turn.

"It was an honor to serve you, Xena," he whispered at the ground. It was Amphipolis all over again. There was blood on her hands and pounding in her head, and she held the power of life and death. He was so young. They were all so young.

"Halt!"

The men held onto each of Licidex's arms and waited for her command. Xena walked over and cut off the ropes binding his wrists. Licidex dropped to his hands and knees. He was shaking as he prostrated himself before Xena. She wanted to reach down and touch his head. Her hands were clenched as she backed away.

"Hail, Xena!" the youth cried, breaking the stillness of the camp.

"Hail, Xena!" the camp echoed.

"Let's ride," she replied.

Licidex climbed into his saddle, following her close behind. Reverence shone from his face. The men were cheering her name as she went by and smiled down on them all. Her face was a mask of bravery when all she wanted to do was scream at the unfairness of it all. She had spared one life, but two boys had died. It was a paradox – necessary but pointless. Xena wondered if her uncertainty made her a good leader or a bad one.

"You did the right thing," a quiet voice said besides her. It was Petracles, looking at her with concern and an openness that made her stomach jump then clench. She rode away until he was out of hearing.

"Thank you," she whispered to herself.

Two weeks and a few leagues later Xena took twenty men on horses and ten more on foot and prepared to take Ennea. It was a larger village so conscripting men would be more difficult. Petracles had told her in these situations it was better to find the person at the top of the food chain; gain his allegiance and you had the village. Sometimes that meant buying loyalty with gold. Usually it meant intimidation. Xena waited impatiently while the villagers were roughly herded into the town's center.

"Bring me the council leader," Xena said. Ardemus nodded and pulled a man with a flowing white beard and large turban out from the crowd.

"We'll never submit to your demands, Warlord," the man snarled.

"What's your name?" Xena asked.

"Revin."

"Xena, watch out!" Petracles jumped in front of Xena, knocking Revin to the ground. He turned to Xena with a smile on his face then he collapsed. Blood the color of roses poured from his side where he had been stabbed. She watched it trickle out until all she could see was crimson. It blurred her vision and filled her head, leaving her shaking with rage.

"Take the village! Burn it all!" Xena screamed.

Revin scampered backwards before pushing himself up and running. He fell back down with an arrow sticking from his back.

Xena's men had been waiting with burning arrows and now they drew their bows back and with a twang the arrows flew onto roofs, sending them alight. Xena's sword flashed out and two villagers fell by her blade. The rest scattered in all directions, chased by her army. Xena knelt at Petracles' side, her shaking hands pushing a ripped piece of tunic into the wound. Her mind flashed to Lyceus, the dagger slicing his throat. The anger in her stomach boiled up and over until she couldn't contain it.

"Xena, I'll be alright," Petracles said. His face was very white. Some men were making more torches, others raiding the homes that were on fire before they burned to the ground. She heard women and children screaming somewhere. It was chaos.

"I have to set an example, Petracles. We have to protect all the villages, not just this one."

"Xena..."

"Burn the village!" she shouted, her sword raised high into the air.

Soon the whole village was on fire, bright hot flames that spread from house to house. People ran into their homes to save what they could and then fled with their children. The men piled weapons, clothing, food, and gold at her feet. Ennea belonged to her.

"This is what happens to those that deny me. Find anyone left and bring them to me," she said to Ardemus. He put his closed hand to his chest and bowed like a soldier. There was little of farming left in him. Xena held Petracles' arm as he swayed. His eyes had a glassy far-away look.

Ardemus returned with most of her men and three prisoners. She didn't ask where the other men were. She didn't care. She was completely focused on the prisoners.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked. The other two looked fearfully on in silence.

"Hi, I'm Xena. I'm a problem solver and you have a problem. I need loyal men, you need to live. What do you have to say?"

"Hail Xena," the man replied, swallowing hard.

"Hail Xena!" the other two echoed.

Xena nodded at Ardemus.

"Watch them closely over the next few days. If any one of them tries to leave, kill them all."

On hearing her words the first man tried to flee. Xena's men grabbed him and she turned away before they had finished killing him.

Petracles leaned heavily on her as they walked back to the horses. He mounted with difficulty and Xena held the reins of his horse as she set them trotting carefully back to camp, leaving the lost village behind her. That wound was deep and would take some time to heal. The men were already stowing away the loot on the other horses and Xena trusted that they would ride back to camp with it. Most of them had nowhere else to go and the recent hanging of Hameon to keep their loyalties straight. Licidex stayed behind to encourage their return.

She tended to Petracles' wounds herself, stitching them closed with a fine needle while he drank from a flask of ale to ease the pain. It was quickly growing dark and Xena ordered the men to start the fires and find them some dinner. She had set traps earlier in the day and she knew they had at least one rabbit to make a stew. Petracles watched her as she directed the men and there was a thoughtful look in his eyes as she seated herself down next to him once again.

"What happened today, Petracles? Were you trying to get yourself killed or are you just new at this?"

"I was trying to save the woman I've come to care about," he said, and his speech was slurred. Xena picked up the flask and shook it.

"You're drunk."

Petracles shrugged then winced. Xena placed a hand carefully on his and he smiled up at her.

"I lied to you, Xena," he said and she stiffened besides him. "I joined up with Cortese to try and infiltrate his army. I have a hundred men a week's ride from here."

"You're a warlord," Xena said flatly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Let's join forces and leave Greece behind us. The way you burned that village today, it's going to be hard for you to get more recruits. I know you did what needed to be done but word will spread and the villages will start to fight against you."

Xena studied the flickering flames, her stomach tight and heavy. The men were sorting through the gold and Ardemus walked over to drop a large purse at her feet. Xena smiled as she felt its weight.

"I've been sending you men since we started riding together. Join me Xena."

"You want me to join you as what, a lieutenant?" Xena asked.

"As an equal. I'm offering to share command with you if you'll take it. I want to give you that choice. I could have slipped off anytime."

"Why didn't you, Petracles?"

"You know why I wanted to stay. Xena, I'm in love with you."

"You don't even know me. And apparently I don't know you," Xena said quietly.

"I know you're an amazing and brave woman. And you're a natural leader, Xena. You respect your men and it's an honor to fight with you."

"I'm not a warlord, Petracles. I'm not even a warrior. I want to reshape the world, make it better and safer."

"Have you seen yourself lately? You're wearing battle armor. You have a sword that's seen plenty of blood. How many men have you killed? Xena, come with me."

Xena scratched patterns in the dirt with her sword, lost in thought. Her lips were pulled down in a frown. Petracles held his side with one hand then propped himself up next to her, kissing the side of her mouth until she smiled.

"Stay with me in my tent tonight, Xena. I don't want to be alone," he whispered.

Xena paused, her blue eyes holding his golden ones. She shook her head.

"I need time to think and besides you're injured. Good night."

Xena strode off towards her own tent, leaving him by the fire. It was early in the evening and the tent seemed colder and lonelier for it. Her thoughts should have been about power and turning this situation to her advantage, not about stolen kisses and long talks in the dark by a campfire. It was a long time before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. That night she didn't dream of the God of War, but a gentler man with soft eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking up camp for a long march was a noisy long affair. There were pots to be washed then strung onto the horses, clinking and clanking like bells as they bumped one another. For the lucky men who had them, the bedrolls needed to be shaken, washed, dried, and then rolled up again. Every empty flask was filled with clean water and provisions were rationed. There were scouters to choose - the young and fast, to look ahead for ambushes or trouble. A few horses needed re-shoeing and some of the men needed to be ministered to.

Xena worried about none of it. She had started delegating to a select few men she trusted from her village and now there was a whole system in place. Everyone had their own tasks to complete and together they made the breakdown of the camp smooth and seamless.

"Looks like we'll get an early start," Petracles said from besides her.

"Just because I've agreed to your plan doesn't mean I've forgiven you," Xena replied, marching away without waiting for an answer. Petracles followed after her.

"How can I make it up to you, Xena?"

Xena walked between two men shoving clothing into oversized sacks.

"Hail, Xena!" they said, grinning up at her.

"You can die so I can have your army," Xena said.

Petracles paused, stunned. The two men glared up at him, then pulled on the blanket he was standing on until he moved off it. The dirty cloth went into the sack. Petracles ran to catch up with Xena, keeping pace behind her until she finally turned around. Her blue eyes were narrowed and cold.

"Xena, I'm sorry. What was I supposed to do? If I'd told you the truth you would have killed me," he said.

"I still might kill you," Xena replied, tearing her arm away. She whistled shrilly and the camp stilled and quieted. She hopped up onto a large rock and all eyes turned to her. "Petracles' army is waiting on the other side of Strymon Pass for us to join them. Together there's no army that can stand in our way. We can bring peace to Thrace. This is an alliance between… friends. I don't want any fighting. If there's a problem, solve it. If you can't solve it, come to me. You won't like the way I solve it. So if there's problem, solve it. We leave in ten minutes."

Petracles reached up and grabbed Xena's waist. He carefully brought her to the ground. She stood very close to him and his arms were still around her.

"Marry me, Xena."

She stiffened in his arms and moved away. Two of her men were grinning and nudging one another instead of packing up, waiting to see what she would say.

Petracles leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "It's the ultimate way to unify our forces. No question of loyalties. You know I'm right. I've been carrying these marriage bracelets with me hoping you would say yes."

"I'm not sure what to say," Xena replied.

"Xena, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known. Will you vow to stay with me, fight by my side, and be my wife?"

His fingers brushed her hair out of her eyes and he smiled down at her gently.

"Please?"

"Yes," Xena finally said. She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and flashed him a wide smile. "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

A week of hard marching and fast riding led them to the edge of the pass. The way through could be treacherous, especially at night when falling rocks were hard to see. They set out at dawn with her most trusted and seasoned warriors riding in the front and the back of the army. The path they were taking required cutting through a deep valley floor. There were crevices high up off the ground that were perfect for hiding with large boulders ready to be pushed down onto the troops. It was the ideal place for a trap, which meant there was probably going to be one. Petracles rode close to her, looking up the rock face and worrying at his bottom lip.

"Nothing like a good ambush to liven things up," Xena said lightly.

"Or get us killed," he replied. "It will be nightfall in a few hours. Maybe we should make camp."

A figure appeared in front of them in a flash of blue light and Xena halted the troops. The rich voice that had been absent for months was now standing in front of her. He took in her battle dress, the sword resting comfortably at her hip, and the man standing confidently at her side.

"Ares," Xena breathed.

Ares took her hand and slowly brought it to his lips. His eyes darted to Petracles then back to Xena.

"My dear, it's been far too long. I've heard you've been in to all sorts of trouble. I'm proud."

"We were just passing through," Xena said smoothly.

"Hmn, really. That might be more difficult than you think it is. I don't think you should risk it."

"I wasn't asking permission," Xena replied hotly.

Petracles watched the exchange with growing disbelief, his eyes darting from Ares to Xena speculatively.

"Ditch the doormat and join with me, Xena."

"The answer is still no," she said.

"Call me if you change your mind, princess," Ares said.

"I won't."

Ares eyes narrowed and he disappeared without another word.

Petracles was quiet as they entered the valley. Xena finally rode to the back of their army just to break the uncomfortable tension between them. When she came back he fiddled with the reins of his horse and didn't look at her.

"What happened to all the chit chat? You aren't the strong and silent type," Xena finally said.

"I'm not the god type either. How do you know Ares?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" she asked softly.

Petracles grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto his horse. He kissed her until the men were cheering and catcalling. Their voices quieted as one of the scouters rode up fast. It was Gladius, panting and white and out of breath. Xena slid away from Petracles and ran over to him.

"Trap… Xena, it's a trap!"

Xena turned her scowl on Petracles and he backed several steps away, hands held out in front of him.

"It's not my men, I swear," he said.

"Did you see their banner, Gadius? What colors were they flying?" Xena asked.

"Red and gold, my Lady."

"Those belong to Meniskos," Petracles said.

"What if we turn around now?" Xena asked.

"We'll have their swords at our backs instead of our fronts."

"Then we make our stand here," Xena said. She held up her hand and the company halted. She held her sword high above her head and the sound of weapons being drawn could be heard behind her.

"Shields up!" Xena cried, jumping off her horse. They crept forward slowly, heading deeper into the pass. The enemy came like a wave, a sea of men and horses crashing into a wall of wooden shields and drawn swords. They clashed and her men were beat down by the overwhelming volume of Meniskos' army. Around her men were dying. Therion lay at her feet, his eyes staring up at the sky in an unblinking stare. "Archers!" Xena screamed. Her men ducked beneath their shields as a volley of arrows flew into the melee. The enemy was already withdrawing beyond the range of the arrows. "Retreat!"

Her remaining men fell back leaving the fallen and wounded where they were. Meniskos rode to the front of his troop on a great white mare. He flashed his teeth at the bloody battlefield.

"Kill the injured," he said to his general.

The sword came down again and again, taking the lives of her men and his own. Xena felt her legs moving her forward as anger filled her heart. Petracles was holding her arm firmly.

"There's nothing you can do," he said grimly.

"They're all going to die," Xena snarled.

"Meniskos won't fight you, Xena. He'll send his men out instead. You can't defeat a whole army by yourself. We don't have enough troops to attack. We don't even have enough men to defend ourselves much longer," Petracles said in a hushed voice.

Xena turned to survey her troops. They were holding wounds and leaning on their swords with eyes downcast. These men would go to their deaths if she asked it of them but there was no hope in their bearing.

"What if we surrender?" Xena whispered.

"Meniskos will conscript some of the men. Most of us will die. He's never let a warlord live."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a warlord."

Xena pulled her arm away from Petracles.

"You vowed you'd fight by me, Xena. I'm asking you as your husband, whatever you're thinking of doing – don't do it," Petracles said.

Xena handed Petracles her sword then smoothly mounted her horse. She leaned over to kiss him on the lips then slowly rode out to the warlord with a straight back. Meniskos met her half way.

"This is my army and I want to parlay," she said. Xena licked her lips and gave him a wide smile.

Meniskos looked her up and down, considering. She held her smile, her hands itching to run him through. The dagger rested against her breast, a last resort should he say no to her request.

"Alright, we parlay," he finally agreed.

"Let's say my tent after dusk? I have a Corinthian wine that's just begging to be drunk."

Meniskos laughed softly and signaled his men to fall back with a wave of his fingers.

"Plant four guards on the south side," he commanded. "What do they call you, lady warrior?"

"My name is Xena."

"Until tonight, Xena. I look forward to hearing whatever it is you have to say."


	13. Chapter 13

There was no moon that evening as Xena prepared to send four of her best scouts out on foot towards the pass. Xena paced in front of them. They were quiet and swift but it was the God of War they were trying to avoid, not mortals. What they really needed was the fates on their side.

Xena was covered in a thick black robe and her raven hair was pulled up into an elaborate knot that made her look older than her 18 years. In the dim light of the camp only her blue eyes were visible. They were sharp and commanding.

"Tonight may be the only chance we have of getting through to the other side of the pass to get a message to Petracles' army. It's up to one of you to make it through. We need their support to win this battle. I picked you four because you're the best we have. I won't lie to you. This is a dangerous mission. So be careful."

They saluted her fist to chest and ran from the camp, their dark shadows soon blending into the rocks. Ardemus was one of them.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Xena." Petracles folded his arms together and frowned. His hair dirty hair fell into his eyes as he looked at her. She leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips but he frowned back at her and pulled away.

"It's worth it," she replied.

"For us or for you? You've been so distant lately. We're supposed to be a team," Petracles growled.

"We are," Xena said, placing her hand reassuringly on his arm. Petracles sighed.

"So what now?"

Xena pulled at her garments until they revealed the swell of her breasts.

"Now I see if I can make a god dance."

She ducked into a tent lavishly decorated with hanging tapestries and tall candles on iron stands. Her bed was layered with rich white furs and plush pillows. Every piece of art in the camp had been brought into her space and displayed carefully by candlelight. Xena ducked down to look in the mirror. Her eyes were lined black and her lips stained a blood red. She dropped her robe to the ground revealing garments of the finest silk, soft silver that clung to her provocatively. She was ready.

"Ares," she called.

"You look ravishing," a voice spoke softly. She turned, expecting to see him there. The tent was empty.

"And tempting," the voice came from behind her. Strong hands brushed down her arms then fell to her waist. She turned her head and saw only her own reflection in the mirror behind her.

"I have a proposition for you, Ares," Xena said. Her heart was hammering against her throat and his fingers found her pulse there, gently massaging. Xena bit at her lip until Ares claimed it with his mouth. The sky was falling. All the stars were coming down and it was raining light. Xena opened her eyes and watched his face as he kissed her. He didn't stop until she was sagging against him, forgetting to breathe, watching the stars fall again behind closed lids.

"You have my attention," he said.

Xena reached down to pour wine into a large goblet. She brought it to her lips slowly and sipped at the fragrant red wine. She moved the glass to Ares and he drank while he watched her, eyes amused. His hand wrapped around hers, pushing the goblet away. Then his mouth was sucking and tasting the rich wine from her stained soft lips.

"Delicious," Ares said.

His fingers moved up to undo the twist of her hair, letting it tumble down in soft waves. He combed through them until they framed her flushed face. Fingers traveled lightly down the front of her dress and to her waist where they crushed the fabric and pulled her to him again.

"I knew you would call me, Xena. You can't resist me. I'm the fire you feel when you battle. I'm the voice that screams with you in triumph when you kill. We were made for each other. Look at how you melt into me."

"You know, I'd love to continue exploring our … growing relationship, but we need to talk."

Xena pulled away and Ares let her. She sat back on the bed and crossed her legs. Ares took one look at her and grabbed for the goblet of wine, taking a large drink.

"What exactly is your proposal?" he asked.

"Safe passage through Strymon Pass in exchange for fifty percent of our profits," Xena said.

"Appealing but I have to pass," Ares replied. "Here's my counteroffer. You give me what I want or your men die. All of them will be slaughtered before dawn."

"Ares, I'm not some great warlord. You must have warriors lined up to take the job."

"Yes, but none of them possess your fire. I want you."

Ares pulled Xena to him then slowly lowered her to the bed. Her hair fell away like water. Her eyes were wide as Ares lowered down on top of her, pressing into her with his weight.

"Xena," Petracles called from the entrance of the tent.

"Hold that thought," Xena whispered, giving Ares a dazzling smile. It fell from her face as she turned away and ducked outside into the cool night air. The guards stared and Xena realized she'd forgotten her robe.

"What is it?" she asked Petracles. He was scowling in a way that made her wonder how long he'd watched her with Ares before interrupting as planned. He wouldn't meet her eyes as he went through his prepared lines.

"I beg your forgiveness for interrupting, my Lady. The warlord Meniskos is here to see you," he said, bowing away as the warlord strode forward.

"I believe you wanted to parlay," he grinned, taking her in.

"I'm entertaining someone but you're welcome to wait and enjoy a drink," Xena offered, opening the tent.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"Ares, God of War," Xena replied.

Meniskos stumbled at the name as he ducked into the tent, and then turned to her with an amused smile.

"You have a funny sense of humor. There's no one here," he said with a laugh.

Xena's blue eyes narrowed as they searched the empty tent. She was alone with Meniskos.


	14. Chapter 14

In a rocky alcove beyond the camp and deep into the pass two men held Ardemus at knifepoint. One had his head pulled back by the hair and the other held the sharp blade to his throat. Ares was glaring down at them all with his arms crossed over his chest.

"This had better be good or someone's getting zapped. I was in the middle of something."

"We caught this scout and three others, Lord Ares. They each had the same scroll on them," said one of the men, handing Ares a scroll.

"What is this?" Ares shoved the scroll under Ardemus' nose.

"I'm just the messenger. I can't even read!" the youth protested.

Ares unfurled the scroll, eyes scanning the dispatch while his expression grew darker and angrier.

"Someone has some explaining to do. Keep him here until my return."

Ares snapped his fingers and appeared back in Xena's tent where she sat on her bed with Meniskos. She was slowly pouring wine into a large goblet.

"My lord Ares!" Meniskos said in surprise.

"Leave!" Ares said to Meniskos, and the warlord scampered out without a word. Ares held up the scroll and waved it at her.

"Marvelously manipulated, my dear. An excellent performance," Ares said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Xena replied, the mask falling from her face as she stood.

"This is unacceptable. You tried to best the God of War. Well you failed. So let's take another stab at this. We do this my way or…"

Ares snapped his fingers and Petracles appeared at his feet bruised and chained. There was blood in his hair.

"He dies. Along with the four scouts you sent."

Xena wanted to rush over and take Petracles in her arms but her feet felt like lead. Her feelings for him wouldn't solve anything, wouldn't change the fact that she had gambled and lost. There would be no surprise attack now. She was at Ares' mercy. Ares kicked Petracles hard and he bent over clutching at his stomach. He looked up at Xena through swollen eyelids. There was little love left in the look he gave her.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he gasped and Ares kicked him again.

"Why do I get the feeling your help comes with a steep price tag?" Xena replied, tearing her eyes away and glaring up at Ares.

"You barely know me and yet you're so suspicious. I just want you to keep doing what you've been doing," Ares said.

"You want me to fight in your name," Xena said.

Ares fingers ran through her hair, his eyes searching hers. His lips brushed her neck and he inhaled her sweet scent. Xena swallowed hard.

"No. I want you to fight in _your_ name and lead your troops to victory. Come on, Xena. You're gonna let all these men die because you don't want _more_ men? Besides, I know you've thought about it. In a lot of ways you're already mine. This doesn't really change anything."

"Xena, no," moaned Petracles from the floor.

She had to protect him and her men. Petracles might not understand. He might hate her for this. But she had no choice. She felt her will slipping as Ares' blood pulled at hers, hot and demanding.

"What do I have to do?" Xena asked.

Ares gave a victorious grin and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Kill Meniskos with my sword and take your place as commander of his army."


	15. Chapter 15

Xena let her silky garments fall to the floor. She reached under her bed and pulled on her leather corset. Petracles wordlessly laced up her back, pulling the ties through with angry fast movements before knotting it tightly at the bottom.

"Thanks," Xena said. She shrugged on first one breast plate then the other, strapping them together.

"Don't do this Xena," Petracles said as she pulled on her gauntlets.

"I don't have a choice."

"Let me fight for you then," he replied.

Xena held his face gently in her hands. It was still puffy and swollen from the beating he had taken.

"I wish I could make you understand. This is my fight, Petracles," Xena said, picking up Ares' sword and scabbard.

"Why? Because Ares said it is? I see how he looks at you and I see how you look back. Xena, he's a god. He doesn't care about you or any mortal."

Xena ducked out into the sunlight and Petracles followed close behind.

"I'm sorry, Petracles," she said.

"So am I."

Xena strode forward without looking back.

Men dropped their food uneaten and rushed to the large ring that was forming between the two camps. The energy moved from one side of the circle to the other, feeding off itself, building up. It was a sound – excited jeering voices that grew more eager and louder as they waited. It was the feeling of clammy hands and pounding hearts as she appeared, striding forward into the center. The sun glinted off her bronzed armor and steel sword. A sword forged by Hephaestus and radiating power. She held it over her head and shouted. The men returned her call, chanting her name.

They grew louder as her opponent stepped forward, melting away from the masses around him. He carried his weight in his walk so that those watching him could feel that bulk and strength. Meniskos moved with a confidence that spoke of his years of experience and battle. This was a warlord worthy of the name.

"For the glory of Ares!" Meniskos called.

"I don't think he's here to watch you," Xena said, twirling her sword in front of her.

Meniskos pushed forward, driving at her sword. She felt the weight behind his weapon and used two hands to hold onto the hilt of her sword, pushing back. The warlord came forward again and she held her ground between gritted teeth and a focused defense. Meniskos watched her shoulders, her neck, the little ways she tensed her arms before she would strike. He picked apart her fighting skills and easily blocked every thrust of her sword until her knee came up to connect with his groin.

"Oooh!" came the collective gasp from the soldiers.

Xena's foot found his stomach and Meniskos fell back. Then his sword was up again. His footing was less sure as they circled one another. His sword cut at her arm, leaving a small gash.

"Did Ares tell you what I get when I beat you?" Xena asked, circling him.

"I have the favor of Lord Ares," Meniskos snarled. "And I'm going to send you home in a coffin to your mother."

Xena kicked up and there was a satisfying crunch as she found his nose. The men cheered.

"Don't talk about my mother," she said.

Meniskos roared and brought his sword up over his head. Xena fell to one knee, fending off the blow with her sword. Then she swept her leg out to drop Meniskos down onto the ground. The tip of her sword was at his throat.

"Surrender," Xena said.

Meniskos' hand crept down along his leg. As his fingers pulled out the dagger hidden there Xena pushed down, her sword slicing his neck. Red blood pumped out into the dirt as the men erupted in cheers, shouting her name. Xena stepped over the body at her feet and turned in a slow circle, taking in the hundreds of men around her. She lifted her sword victoriously over her head and they erupted into cheers. Ares was besides her, looking smug and proud.

"Congratulations, warrior princess," Ares said besides her.

"Xena! Xena!" the men chanted.

Xena scanned the crowd, looking for Petracles. Her smile faded as she realized he wasn't there.

"He's gone, Xena," Ares said with a dramatic sigh. "He's riding to meet his army at the other side of the pass. He used you to get through. Unfortunately for him you now have an army four times the size of his. All you have to do is give the command."

"It wasn't like that, Ares."

Ares leaned in closer, his voice demanding obedience. Xena pushed his sword and scabbard back into his arms and took a step back. Ares followed her, insistent.

"Go after him, Xena. You can take your revenge and carve out a new name for yourself and your army."

Xena looked towards the north end of the pass. The scavengers were already beginning to feast on the dead from the battle yesterday. The putrid smell would occasionally waft in on the cool breezes that blew between the rocky walls, a reminder of the carnage that was there. Xena thought of Petracles lying among the dead and her heart tightened in her chest. If Petracles wanted to go, he could go. Xena didn't have the strength to follow him. She could only focus on the present and the life she planned to forge for herself.

"I don't think so. This is my army, remember?"

Ares rubbed his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated by her constant refusal to do anything his way.

"So what _will_ you do then?" he asked.

Her wedding bracelet fell to the ground. She had known it back in Amphipolis. Marriage and children weren't for her. She was different. She was a warrior.

"Anything I want," she told the God of War. And she did.

The End.


End file.
